A Cherry Blossom's Breeze
by AuraGlaceon02
Summary: As a mysterious body washes up on the shore, the Crystal Gems investigate. Soon, 3 other gems appear in the help of their "Leader", which was originally the washed up girl. years pass as the Gems and the Stones, work together. but unfortunately, they had their departures.


"HEY PEARL!", Steven went shouting everywhere, "AMETHYST?! GARNET?", he walked around wondering where everyone has gone, he knew they didn't warp out to a mission, so he was suspicious. "is she dead? Garnet! check her pulse!" "On it Pearl", Steven heard 2 familiar voices coming from outdoors, he looked outside the window and saw his friends, but he also saw another girl, a girl laying on the rocks with a large scar on her eye, with cracked glasses, a red top, white dress, black leggings, brown teared up combat boots, drenched wet hair, and long arm warmers. "who is she?" Steven asked puzzled as he kept staring out of the window. he finally came to thought and went outside. " GUYS, WHATS GOING ON?!" Steven shouted. "Steven. come here quick!" Amethyst called out to him. Steven now saw the girl on the rocks. but all of the sudden a shadow with wings fly above and swooped down, then landed and stood in front of the girls body. "What do you think you're doing?!" she said. she had long brown hair, emerald green eyes, a blue shirt, pink shorts, and black combat boots. but what was really suprising, was that she had wings. "Stay Away! from my best friend. don't you dare touch her." the girl said with a strict voice as her wings stood out and guarding the girl who laid on the floor. but then Garnet noticed something, she both saw gems on on them. the girl laying in the rocks had 2 Bloodstones on her shoulders, as well as the girl guarding her 'friend' had a Black Crystal on her neck. "Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, these girls...are Crystal Gems..." as her shades got a glare from the bright light of the crack of dawn sunlight. "What?!" "HUH?!" "Crystal..Gems?!" all three looked shocked and the girl whom stood looked at all 4 of them, then she asked, "are you telling me you are Crystal Gems as well as me and Bloodstone?" Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven nodded and revealed their gems including their weapons. Garnet summoned her Gauntlets from the 2 Garnets on the palm of her hands, Amethyst summoned her whip from the Amethyst on her chest, Pearl summoned her spear from the Pearl on her forehead, but then Steven confessed he didn't know at all how summon his weapon, but said it was a Shield. the girl spoke once again "my name is Black Crystal. i am from a different group called the Precious Stones. and our leader, is this one..." she pointed to the girl behind her, "she's Bloodstone. and we have 2 other Stones, but i don't know where they are. we got separated 2 years ago, all of us landing in a different place." finally, the girl behind woke up. "she's awake, guys!" Amethyst pointed out. "B-Black Crystal?! is that you?" she weakly said. "BLOODSTONE! YOUR AWAKE!" Black Crystal said joyfully. Bloodstone soon noticed the rest of the other people. she noticed without even asking, "More Gems?!" she said and shocked. "i didn't know there were more of our kind." suddenly 2 more people game, one shadow seemed to be holding a rifle, and another one was holding an Odachi, a Japanese sword. they both yelled "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" and the Bloodstone said, "Guys! quit it! they are Crystal Gems!" the 2 running figures stopped and revealed themselves. one had black hair and a black jacket, with jeans, and...black shoes. mostly all of his clothes was black, but his skin was incredibly pale, with gray eyes and a sword in the hand, whom shockingly had an Onyx on his right leg. but the girl who stood next to him, had blue long hair, at least the length of Amethyst's, had an orange sweater with a black tank top, had damaged jeans, and was holding a rifle made entirely out of Sapphire. she had a gem on her left leg. "OMG YOU CAME BACK! ONYX! SAPPHIRE!" Black Crystal blurted out with joy. the 4 other gems were completely shocked to see there were 4 more of the same kind. Pearl started to talk in a kind voice "you guys should come in! our house is right over there!"


End file.
